Pirates
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Orlando cant keep away. There somthing he needs to tell him before it's too late.   No I dont own these sexy thing and this most likely never happened but hey a girl can drea. 'I was Will. And I brought out his Jack.Deep down we were just… Pirates'


My breath ceased for a second upon seeing the man. Johnny. He lay on the white gold sand; his dark long hair splayed around his head like a black halo his eyes shut and peaceful and his age defying bronze skin shone like the sun itself lived within him. A glass of wine was held loosely in one hand his slender and talented finger were wrapped round a cigarette in the other. The epitome of peace and mind stunning beauty.

I almost felt guilty that I was about to interrupt it. But I was surprised when he broke the silence first.

"Orlando." He smiled knowingly. I was shocked and smiled down at him bemused.

"How did you know?"

He just shook his head grinning, shining. I sat down beside him nervously hugging me knees and playing with the sand, whilst he casually brought the cigarette to those enticing pouty lips and took a drag. I watched unable to look away as the smoke curled of his lips and swirled around him. It was as if he was trying to hide his beauty from me, from the world. The one thing in the universe the man was incapable of.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company Mr Bloom?" he opened his eyes but kept them fixed beauty that was a Caribbean sunset. And it reflected in those deep twinkling obsidian reflected back to me and made it even more stunning. Anything was stunning when you saw it in his eyes.

"I couldn't stay away." I whispered before I could stop it.

He simply looked at me. Something profound as always swimming in his gorgeous eyes. He half smiled stubbing out his cigarette.

"Are you in love with me Mr Bloom?" he asked almost amused.

"I can't imagine a man or woman who hasn't fell in love with you upon the first meeting… Mr Depp." He grimaced shaking his head and turning his head back to the sea…

"I'm afraid I don't see it mate. I'm just an actor doing a job. I'm no more special than any one else in the world." Ah, the old actor thing. He really did believe he was that unimportant. So humble, so damn oblivious to himself.

I cocked my head to one side my brown eyes narrowing.

"You're not an actor Johnny, no, anybody can be an actor."

He frowned biting his lip. "Then what do you believe me to be Orlando?"

I paused momentarily thinking how to word it. "You're an artist. You have the soul and the heart of an artist. And your body is the canvas. Your paint these beautiful, intricate characters, these masterpeices onto your self and they take you over. They make you think and feel differently. You even paint yourself. To remind you who you truly are." My finger involuntarily reached out and ran the lines of the Native Indian tattoo on his leanly muscled arm. "But you love it. Acting is your passion Johnny. And music is your addiction. "

When I looked back he was looking up at me my hand was still on his arm. His eyes burned and I was turned to liquid.

"You seem to have been thinking about me lot."

I nodded and looked down embarrassed. He sat up gracefully his knees bent his arms casually flung over them. I felt his finger caress my jaw and bring it up to look at him. His face… so beautiful.

"Beauty fades love."

"Inner beauty _doesn't_."

His eyes narrowed and he half smiled turning my face toward the sea. The turquoise water was calm and made soft swishing sounds that could calm the most on edge of men and the sky was a rainbow of colours; deep blue, misty orange and dusty crimson, random stars still scattered the sky as sunset turned to night.

"_That_. Is beautiful." His velvet voice whispered sending shivers down my spine. I stared a bit longer almost feeling like crying my heart flying. His natural persuasiveness nearly changing my view. And then turned back to him his face holding something more sublime than anything anyone could ever discover.

"That will always be there. But you, your more precious. You've been like… given to us for a short time. And then you'll go. Like today. We fly home tomorrow. The last scene of At Worlds End has been filmed. Any after today I probably wont see you again for weeks, months even years. I had to come here tonight because every moment I can get with you cant be wasted."

He finally looked at me again. His eyes were misty and dream-like.

"Then don't waste you time trying to convince me of my inner or outer beauty."

I frowned confused.

"Show me yours." He whispered. He brought his face closer so that our lips were inches apart our breath mingling and our eyes stayed locked. My heart was beating harder then it probably ever did before. My hands caressed his high and defined cheekbones. He smiled mysteriously his eyes glittering. And our lips met passionately in a battle. As if it were Jack and Will here instead of us. Or maybe we were them? I instantly moaned. His clever tongue traced my bottom lip and pushed into my hot mouth. The moan was echoed this time as our tongues met in a furious tango. This made me moaned harder. This was Johnny. I was making Johnny- inner and outer beauty personified- Depp moan into my mouth. And whisper sweet nothings in my against my lips. He broke the kiss and pushed me onto my back kissing the place under my ear and then the hollow of my neck. I gasped as he bit down on me.

"Johnny I…"

"Shh." He whispered. His fingers tangling in my chocolate curls pulling back my head and his tongue tasting my jaw. My hands slipped under his white tank top and traced the smooth back caressing the shoulder blades and slid down his waist to his hips, fingers ghosting his abdomen. He shivered nipping my jaw. I whimpered desperately back and tugged at his shirt pulling it off him. I stared mesmerised at his chest my finger ran over the mark. _Lily Rose. _And I felt a stab of guilt. And I found his arm running my fingers over the Sparrow. _Jack._

"Johnny…" he just simply smiled softly moving my hands down to his abs and further into his pants.

"Orlando…" His voice trembled in need as I caressed him there_. So gorgeous_.

"Oh my god Johnny." I gasped awestruck at his beauty. He tore my shirt from my chest. And looked down with an intense lust.

"Ahh, the sweet beauty of youth."

I simply gazed up at him into those pools of amber and he met my gaze making me tremble with pureness I saw there.

Our gazes remained locked while he dragged his hand down my body and I reached my free hand up to caress that beautiful face: He'd shaved, for his next role no doubt. He leaned into the hand and kissed it lovingly.

I smiled and caressed him in a different place. He gasped and arched his hands pushing down on my abs.

"Need to get these pants of you." I gasped taking my hand out of them and then a trembling moan tumbled from my lips as Johnny grinded our lower bodies together creating a amazing friction. I watched intensely as he bit his lip fling his head back and grinding harder.

"Johnny…" I said through my gritted teeth. "You're not making it easy to get to them."

He chuckled his face lighting up as it fell back down, his dark hair fell over his face. I reached up and pushed it behind his ear. He smiled almost shyly at me and kissed my lips again sweetly as I slipped this pants of with his underwear.

"_Damn_." I whispered as I surveyed his body, his image burned into my retina. So he really was flawless then. In every way… I couldn't believe he was letting me touch him like this.

With a start I felt a hot tear fall down my cheeks. Johnny caught it with his thumb and our eyes met. We shared a deep moment that I would surely remember for the rest of my life.

"May I?" His other hand ghosted my clothed erection. I closed my eyed in ecstasy and nodded. And the next minute I was naked. We just stayed there completely exposed to each other, our eyes exploring the maps that were each others body. Johnny's hands dragged caressing my body the like I was a small child. Like it was something precious. Like he was afraid to break me.

"Orlando…" He said softly.

"Yes." My voice shook. He stared directly into my eyes making me catch my breath.

"I think I'm in love with _you_."

My heart stopped but I shook my head.

"You love Vanessa. I see it that thing in your eyes when you talk about her. Like you've just been born. Like you've just seen the world for the first time."

He looked stuck for a second like he was battling himself.

"It's true. I love her and more than anything. Make no mistake about that, I need her more then I need breath in my body. But a guy can love more than one person darling."

I smiled sadly. Nodding at the discarded glass of wine.

"I think your drunk."

He bit his lip his eyes swimming. His finger created circles around my nipple.

"They say there are three types of truly honest humans. Drunk people, Insane people and children." He looked up grinning with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Right now I fall into all three of those categories. So you'll just have except it Mr Orlando Bloom. I've fallen for you. And I've fallen hard. I _love_ you."

The tears came again rolling down my face uncontrollably. I beamed up at him and he returned it kissing my face all over. Before taking my lips again. I groaned and rolled us over so I straddled him.

Ah, the breath taking sight of Johnny Depp panting and all doe-eyed under me. I kissed his chest softly before taking a nipple into my mouth.

"Ahh." I heard the breathy moan from him that would beg any sane human to go lower and I did lower and lower until I was at his beautiful cock. It glistened with pre-cum. And I heard his breath catch as he felt my breath there. I had never done this to a man before, yet I wasn't scared. Not anymore. My tongue created a trail from the base all the way up to the head where I swirled the tongue stroking it tenderly. He shivered and moaned sensually and I rewarded his response by taking him fully in to me deep in my throat.

"Fuuuck." He breathed. I chuckled causing vibrations that made him arch beautifully. And then I began to suck slowly trying to keep my cool when I heard those gorgeous sounds tumbling from his pretty little lips. But when I heard my name, I failed.

"Orlando…"

It snapped and sucked harshly my head bobbing furiously between his legs. Oh how I would have loved someone to have seen us now. Me sucking him desperately and him quivering under me.

I gasped as I was pulled up suddenly and kissed crushingly pinned to the sand Johnny's hand wrapped round my wrists.

"Can I take you Orlando…" he whispered his voiced misty like the smoke from his cigarette. I shudder.

"I'm yours Mr Depp." But first he took my hand and kissed the fingers taking one into his mouth and sucking gently. My eyes fluttered and he nipped me making me groan.

He grinned in triumph as his hands massaged my sweat sheened leg thigh and his fingers curled under my knees bringing them to drape over his strong shoulders. Then he looked serious.

"Are you ready for this love?"

I looked at him in wonder. "Have you done this before?" he just smiled.

"Answer me."

I nodded. "I told you I'm yours."

He bit his lip and then came the moment I was waiting for. He pushed into me softly.

The feeling was indescribable. All I can say was that he was amazing as with ever thrust he brought me to edge of ecstasy almost causing me to sob when he withdrew slightly.

And the way he looked above me as he whimpered and moaned in rapture was just… wow.

"Harder Johnny. Please…"

He half laughed.

"Hmm your sexy when you beg." And he thrust harder turning me to liquid again.

And when we reached that moment when we both arched into each other. Softly shouting in completeness. I never wanted it to stop I wanted him in me forever.

But he landed onto me, like an angel that fell from heaven and trembled in my arms. We lay there in the light of the moon. It was night now. The only sounds were the pants and the lapping of the water.

"Johnny." My voice was barley audible..

"I know. I know beautiful."

And we lay there in each others arms. All night. Not caring who found us in the morning.

Because we were not us. We were who we played.

I was Will. And I brought out his Jack.

Deep down we were just… Pirates.


End file.
